The last cherry flower
by Modoroshi
Summary: Se sentía vacío por dentro, censurado, retenido, como una marioneta que desea moverse y hablar pero los hilos correspondientes para efectuar tales acciones no se moviesen. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella odiase ese tono porque esperaba que hiciese lo que él tanto quería hacer... expresarse. —Nunca sabré realmente lo que es un roce de labios. Re-editado:10 de Agosto/2013


**»**Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**I'm drawing a cherry flower  
-**oneshot-

Se sentía vacío por dentro, censurado, retenido, como una marioneta que desea moverse y hablar pero los hilos correspondientes para efectuar tales acciones no se moviesen. Pero él quería moverse en esos momentos, quería decirle mil y una cosas, lo que en aquel momento sentía, quería demostrarle lo que pensaba de ella, lo que le volvía loco, decirle que se sentía desfallecer cuando el viento acariciaba sus cabellos y los hacia bailar como si de pétalos de cerezo se tratasen.

Pero no, solamente se limitaba a sonreír con su ya acostumbrada "sonrisa de chinos" y hacer como si nada, porque todo lo que él quería hacer era tabú.

—¿Qué de he dicho acerca de esa sonrisa china, Sai?

Abrió los ojos hasta ahora cerrados, al hacerlo vio unos grandes ojos jade que le miraban con una mezcla de varios sentimientos que él no se sentía capaz de identificar, por mucho que quisiese. Después de los ojos, se fijó en el cabello rosado que le caía a ambos lados de la cara; era corto. Mientras el níveo rostro de él permanecía impasible -como una verdadera marioneta- sus oscuros orbes negros miraban con total discreción el cuerpo de su compañera. En las caderas se hallaban los puños de ésta; Sakura parecía una madre regañando a su hijo.

—"Te comerás los dientes, así que ni lo intentes"—recitó el albino con voz cansada y de máquina. Adoraba hacer enfadar a la fémina que tenía delante, ¿y qué mejor manera que utilizar un tono de voz robótico? Él lo sabía, ninguna. Ese tono parecía exasperarla y él no encontraba la razón, pero era divertido. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella odiase ese tono porque esperaba que hiciese lo que él tanto quería hacer... expresarse.

Algunas venas aparecieron en la -ligeramente grande- frente de Sakura, mostrando su enfado. Sai fue capaz de escuchar el crujir de sus nudillos, y sin acobardarse, ensanchó la ingenua sonrisa que nada tenía de ingenua. Más venas aparecieron en la frente de la pelirrosa.

—¿Sabes algo, Sakura?—preguntó Sai, intentando sonar inocente. Miró levemente la cara de la mujer frente a él, observando ese ceño fruncido que le pasaría factura.—Nunca sabré realmente lo que es un roce de labios, pero me apetece tener una idea.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron, llegando a destacar más que su corto cabello, y sus ojos verde jade mostraron la sorpresa y confusión que le invadió en cuanto analizó bien lo que realmente quería decir Sai.

—Pe-pe-pero…—Tartamudeó la pelirrosa, alternando la mirada entre el pelinegro y cualquier punto de su derecha, nerviosa. Sai frunció el ceño ante su propia impaciencia—¿¡A qué viene eso!?

Riendo para sus adentros, el joven de cabello negro cual noche en invierno, se acercó a Sakura y, asegurándose de que no se tocaban, continuó su inocentada:

—Verás, como sé que voy a morir en tus manos, quiero saber que se siente—sonrió, aumentando en enojo y sonrojo de la pobre chica que tenía delante—. Eso es todo.

Sai la sentía cerca, pero a la vez lejos. Lanzó un suspiro que, sin tener intención, derritió por dentro a Sakura.

Ella, mientras notaba que se derretía y le flaqueaban las piernas, empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido para conseguir centrarse y recomponerse. El albino, notando esto último, colocó un brazo a cada lado de la cara de la chica, posando la mano en la superficie densa más cercana. La había arrinconado.

Sai, esperando que Sakura agarrara sus brazos para no caerse, quedó sorprendido cuando, ella, le atrajo para sí y le dio un leve roce con sus labios.

Notando como las manos de Sakura despeinaba el negro cabello que él poseía en la nuca, quiso responder a la llamada que ella le había hecho con sus labios. Por una vez, solo por una vez, sus sentimientos saldrían a flote…


End file.
